Gloire au Dovahkiin!
by Arthas Proudmoore
Summary: "Comment? Vous n'avez pas entendu la nouvelle? Alduin est mort! Bardes, ménestrels, poètes, troubadours,... Tous parcourent les contrées de tout Tamriel pour entonner leurs chants à la gloire du Dovahkiin. Il paraîtrait que l'Enfant de Dragon aurait défait Alduin par la seule force de sa voix."
1. Prologue

**Note: L'univers de Skyrim, dont s'inspire cette FanFiction, est la propriété de Bethesda.**

 **Malgré tout mes efforts, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques (de nombreuses?) fautes. Auquel cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je me chargerais de corriger. Et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser des Reviews, toutefois, soyez indulgent (mais sincère): c'est ma première FanFic. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **PS: La suite viendra (évidemment) avec le temps.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le cours de la bataille était dorénavant scellé, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son Thu'um fasse effet, scrutant la clarté à la recherche des ténèbres. Le froid engourdissait ses membres qui se faisaient de plus en plus douloureux. Seuls de violentes rafales de neige encerclaient le Dovahkiin, recouvrant le sol d'un épais duvet immaculé, et emplissant son champ de vision d'un voile blafard.

De ce tableau nivéen surgit subitement une masse titanesque d'un noir si profond, qu'on ne pouvait distinguer de la silhouette fuligineuse que deux perles rouge. Fondant sur l'Enfant de Dragon -debout malgré l'épuisement de l'affrontement qui durait depuis bientôt une heure- qui se tenait fièrement au beau milieu de la tempête, le Dévoreur de Mondes s'échoua misérablement dans la neige, qui se teintait déjà de son sang, en un choc tumultueux, si puissant qu'il en ébranla aussi bien la terre que les cieux. Désormais à quelques pas de l'imposante créature, il se déchargea de son casque puis plongea son regard dans les yeux du monstre immobilisé par le puissance de son Thu'um.

Il le contempla ainsi quelques instants comme pour lui faire subir sa défaite, pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir affronté. Puis il se décida finalement à gravir le crâne du colosse qui, à lui seul, dépassait l'humain de plusieurs mètres. Arrivé au sommet, il dégaina son arme en un long tintement dont l'écho vint se perdre dans les montagnes enneigées, puis, d'un geste solennel, plongea entièrement la lame entre deux écailles, venant enfin achever la bête qui, depuis toujours, menaçait Nirn. Il entendait déjà les futures louanges faites en son honneur par les habitants des quatre coins de la planète. Sans perdre de temps, il retrouva sa monture puis se mis en quête de la ville la plus proche, il se devait d'annoncer la nouvelle au plus vite. Une ère nouvelle avait débutée, une ère purgée de son Tyran.

La chevauchée dura plusieurs heures, durant lesquelles le paysage enneigé céda place aux plaines si caractéristique de la Toundra. Arrivé aux portes de Blancherive, l'Enfant de Dragon se hâta à l'intérieur, traversa les rues à grandes enjambées, manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, grimpa quelques marches pour finalement se retrouver face à Fort-Dragon, surplombant les cieux. Il prit quelques brèves secondes pour reprendre son souffle puis s'engouffra dans la forteresse nordique. Bien que le Dovahkiin n'était alors connu que de peu de monde (de visage, tout du moins) les gardes avait l'habitude de le voir auprès du Jarl Balgruuf avec qui il traitait régulièrement.

A bout de force, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le trône au régnait le Jarl puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, s'effondra au sol, haletant. Le monde se rua autour de lui tentant de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé au Dovahkiin, des murmures se firent entendre, s'élevèrent, emplirent la pièce. Certains disait tout haut :

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« S'en sortira t-il ? »

« Est-il mort ? »

Le grognement de la foule enfla et, bientôt, on entendait se lamenter de la mort de l'Enfant de Dragon. Une injonction ébranla alors le vacarme, et un silence de plomb vint glacer l'atmosphère. Une brèche se forma lentement dans l'attroupement entre le Jarl et le Dovahkiin. Au pieds du Jarl, il leva la tête pour croiser son regard sévère qui attendait des explications. Il rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restait pour souffler ce que chaque personne dans la salle aurait, pour toujours, gravé dans la mémoire :

— Dépêchez des messagers dans toutes les châtellerie, dans touts les villages, dans toutes les villes, dans toutes les fermes. Informez chaque Jarl, chaque Thane, chaque générale, chaque citoyen. Le monde doit savoir : Alduin n'est plus, Alduin est vaincu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Kalbur

**Note: L'univers de Skyrim, dont s'inspire cette FanFiction, est la propriété de Bethesda.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, même si c'est pour dire que ma fic est vraiment mauvaise ^^ (mais dans ce cas là, dites moi pourquoi).**

* * *

« […] Vous l'aurez compris, je veux bien évidemment parler de celui qui, aujourd'hui, se fait appeler par bien des noms, entre autres : l'Enfant de Dragon, le Dovahkiin, le Dixième Divin, le Dévoreur de Dévoreur de Mondes... »

Passage du _Livre de l'Enfant de Dragon, Seconde édition_ par Prior Emelene Madrine

 **Chapitre 1 : Kalbur**

La morsure des flammes ravageait le visage du Dovahkiin. Déjà, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et dévalaient ses tempes avant de se perdre dans la broussaille de sa barbe hirsute. Ses jambes repliées contre son torse, le menton posé sur ses genoux, il était assis sur le sol de marbre, face à la cheminée. Finalement, il se décida à quitter le réconfort du feu de bois, pour s'asseoir à la grande table ornée de milles et une décorations, et déguster le plat généreusement préparé par les quelques cuisiniers qui hantaient le manoir. Parfois, il en croisait un ou deux, sans toutefois jamais croiser leurs regards, et se risquait à les saluer mais n'obtenait pour seul réaction, qu'une réponse polie sur un ton, au mieux, obséquieux. Il avait, au début, tenté d'engager la conversation. En vain. Les cuisiniers, les bardes, les gardes du corps, … tous se montraient taciturne aux alentours du Dovahkiin, impressionnés, sans nul doute, par sa présence de chair et d'os. Plus de chair que d'os d'ailleurs puisque les mets préparés pour sa personne se révélaient être les plus succulent qu'il eût goûté à ce jour, et pour cause, on lui avait octroyé les plus talentueux cuistots de tout Tamriel. Les rondeurs de l'Enfant de Dragon commençait à être difficile à dissimuler.

À cette heure ci, seuls les flammes de la cheminée et celles -plus petites- dansantes sur les chandeliers animaient, d'une lueur faible et vacillante, la salle à manger de sa demeure principale, faisant danser les ombres sur les tapisseries qui recouvraient les murs de pierres. Il alla s'attabler devant le repas qui lui avait été préparé : un mélange de pomme de terre, de Mora Tapinella et d'œufs de Chaurus. Il en raffolait, si bien qu'en seulement quelques abondantes bouchées son assiette en fut vidé. Il s'affaissa mollement dans le fond de son siège, le ventre plein, contemplant la longue table et tout ses couverts inutiles, jamais personne d'autre que lui ne mangeait là.

Il resta ici quelques longues minutes, perdu dans le flots de ses pensées.

Puis, rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se leva, se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre, au deuxième étage, puis entrepris de les gravir. Arrivé en haut, il plongea dans son lit, puis ne bougea plus avant le petit matin.

Il était même 11 heures passées lorsqu'il se réveilla. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, frappant à la fenêtre, et tentant de s'infiltrer au travers des épais rideaux pour inonder la pièce de son éclat. Il se leva, difficilement, fit sa toilette, puis n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de sa journée, partit machinalement en direction de Morthal, comme à son habitude, à quelques lieux d'ici. Il aurait put suivre le chemin de pierre, mais il optait généralement pour couper au travers des plaines : c'était bien plus rapide. Et puis il avait affronté et vaincu Alduin, ce n'étaient pas les vulgaires canines d'un misérable smilodon errant qui le feraient fuir.

Ainsi, il marcha plusieurs heures sans même prêter attention à l'environnement alentour qu'il avait déjà vu et revu maintes fois. Perdu dans ses pensées : il longea la rivière, traversa quelques plaines, un petit bosquet de bouleaux avant de se retrouver face à… un bandit ? Il fit volte-face pour rebrousser chemin mais tomba nez à nez avec un autre homme. Il tourna sur lui même, cherchant un échappatoire mais il était acculé de toute part. Autour de lui s'était attroupé un groupe de bandit, hommes et femmes, principalement des Bosmers, des elfes des bois, qui avaient jaillit de nul-part pour l'encercler.

Il songea à utiliser son Thu'um mais après un instant de réflexion, cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. S'il aurait put en mettre quelques-uns hors d'état de nuire, les autres se seraient jeter sur lui, et la prime qu'il avait sur la tête pour être la personne vivante la plus idolâtrée lui aurait coûté la vie. Donc tant qu'ils ignoraient qui il était, et qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le tuer, il se laisserait faire.

Ils avaient des armures de fer, de puissantes masses d'armes et espadons. Tous avaient le visage recouvert de peinture de guerre tribale. Les insultes et railleries qu'ils lui destinaient se mêlaient en un vacarme indiscernable.

L'un deux s'avança, et le silence avec lui. Celui-ci était légèrement plus grand, et n'était certainement pas un elfe. S'ils avaient tous une armure de fer, la sienne était d'acier, elle était également la plus prestigieuse, avec, ça et là, quelques ornement, synonyme d'un plus haut rang que ses congénères son casque aussi était un peu plus imposant, et de tout les autres hommes, il était le plus trapu, et le plus effrayant.

 _Leur chef_ , se dit-il.

Le cercle se mua aussitôt pour occuper l'espace libéré, puis le chef se mit à tourner doucement autour de sa proie sans la lâcher du regard.

 _Il joue avec moi. Il essaye de me mettre la pression, de me déstabiliser._ Ce qui, il dut le reconnaître, était plutôt efficace.

— Je suis Kalbur chef des Griffes-de-Loups, ce nom ne t'es pas inconnu, j'imagine.

 _Intéressant, ils ne veulent pas seulement mes biens, ils cherchent à se forger une réputation. C'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas opté pour une méthode plus direct, plus agressive, qui leurs aurait permis d'être déjà loin avec mon argent. Assez pathétique, étant donné que depuis le temps que j'habite dans les environs, jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'eux._

— Et bien, le noble. On a perdu sa voix ?

 _Ironique quand on sait que je suis l'enfant de Dragon._ Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Du visage de Kalbur s'effaça soudainement tout le plaisir qu'il tirait de la situation. Ses traits devinrent déformés par la colère. Il dégaina son arme vivement, puis vint en coller le tranchant de sa lame contre la gorge de sa proie.

— Quelque chose t'amuses, crâne d'œuf ?

Il est vrai que le crâne du Dovahkiin était quelque peu dégarni.

— Je… Je n'ai que quelques piécettes sur moi, balbutia-t'il.

— Nous allons nous en assurer, fit-il en reprenant son sourire narquois.

Un regard de leur chef suffit pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Deux d'entre eux vinrent immobiliser les bras de leur victime, les autres fouiller chaque recoins de sa tenue. Ils en dégotèrent, tout content, un petit poignard elfique entouré d'un aura violacé dont semblait s'échapper une puissante sorcellerie qui les fit frissonner, une large bourse contenant _quelques piécettes_ d'or valant une véritable fortune pour les bandits, une sorte de pierre précieuse d'un violet bleuté ainsi qu'un collier accoutrer de petits disques ornées et un plus gros au centre, dans lequel était incrusté un joyau d'un bleu pâle ils espéraient en tirer quelques pièces.

Kalbur libéra finalement la gorge de sa proie de la présence de son arme, il la rengaina puis s'empara du poignard qu'ils avait récupéré. S'approchant lentement de lui sous les rires moqueurs de ses hommes -connaissant le rituel, il approcha la lame du visage de sa victime puis lui entailla légèrement la joue.

L'enfant de Dragon sentit une vive douleur parcourant tout ses membres puis allant jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme, douleur qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler avec difficulté.

Parer de son sourire le plus machiavélique, et transperçant sa proie de son regard torve, Kalbur murmura :

— Tu raconteras à tout tes proches que cette balafre (la blessure n'était guère qu'une petite entaille) tu la doit au puissant chef Kalbur du clan Griffes-de-Loups.

Puis, après un violent coup au visage, l'enfant de Dragon s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Grejorg

**Note: L'univers de Skyrim, dont s'inspire cette FanFiction, est la propriété de Bethesda.**

* * *

« En l'honneur du Dovahkiin qui, de par son héroïsme légendaire, a sauvé le monde des griffes d'un tyran. »

Inscription gravée sur le socle où gît la statue représentant l'Enfant de Dragon brandissant fièrement une hache d'ébonite, le pied gauche posé sur le crâne d'un dragon.

 **Chapitre 2 : Grejorg**

A son réveil, son crâne le faisait souffrir... mais la douleur était supportable. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de s'accommoder à la lumière du soleil, et remarqua que ce dernier avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié de son trajet. Il était resté allongé là plusieurs heures, son visage devait en être marqué.

En s'apprêtant à reprendre sa route, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne savait plus où aller. Il fit plusieurs tours sur lui même, essayant de se repérer dans cette forêt pourtant si clairsemée, mais sans résultat : tous les arbres se ressemblaient; sans savoir d'où il venait, il ne pouvait continuer sa route. Après quelques minutes de réflexion et d'injures lancées envers des lièvres qui passaient par là, il se résolu alors à marcher dans une direction jusqu'à tomber sur quelques habitations, ce qui finirait forcement par arriver, dans le pire des cas cela pourrait lui prendre plusieurs jours; il trouverait bien quelques cours d'eau où s'abreuver et il se nourrirait de baies et de plantes cueillit ça et là. Même si, au fond, il escomptait trouver quelqu'un capable de l'aider assez rapidement.

Mais au bout de quelques éreintantes heures de marches il finit par accepter qu'il ne profiterait pas de la chaleur d'un foyer avant que le soleil ne se soit couché. Il lui faudra marcher de nuit. Ce qui n'aurait pas tant été un problème pour l'enfant de dragon s'il avait été un khajiit, puisque leurs yeux s'adaptait à l'obscurité. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était qu'un simple humain. Ainsi à mesure que le soleil sombrait à l'horizon, sa vision diminuait significativement. Bientôt, les seules couleurs qu'il pouvait distinguer étaient ces jolies linceuls de coton rose enveloppant les nuages.

Puis tomba la nuit.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une heure qu'il marchait dans l'obscurité totale. Privé de la vue, il n'était même plus sûr de marcher en ligne droite, il avançait hasardeusement, à tâtons, les bras semi-tendus pour éviter de se prendre un arbre. Soudain, il perçut à sa gauche un mouvement. Il réalisa à quel point ses autres sens lui suffisait amplement pour en identifier l'origine, à en juger par les tremblements du sol sous les pattes de la bêtes, elle devait avoir approximativement la masse d'un smilodon, et à en juger par son rugissement… ça devait être un smilodon. La perspicacité inégalé du Dovahkiin laissa place à son ingéniosité sans faille pour se sortir d'une mauvaise passe. Il se servit du cri qui l'avait aidé dans tant de circonstances, notamment pour faire virevolter les couverts en argent :

 **Fus Ro Dah !**

Une puissante force s'échappa de son être et ravagea tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

S'il avait réussi à décontenancer sa cible, une chose était certaine: dorénavant, tout les prédateurs dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres se dirigeaient vers sa position. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il lui faudrait maintenant user de son arme la plus efficace : la fuite !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, l'enfant de Dragon prit ses jambes à son cou, se précipitant à l'aveugle à grandes enjambées. Une bouffée d'adrénaline lui était monté au cerveau, il sentait glisser sur son visage, le vent qui soufflait... et l'écorce de l'arbre qu'il venait de percuter de plein fouet, il chancela légèrement, puis repris de plus belle.

Mais sa course se termina aussi promptement qu'elle eut commencé, puisque, entre deux foulées, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Durant les 3 secondes de chute -qui, pour lui, avait semblé être une éternité- son esprit ne put s'empêcher, réalisant sa situation, d'imaginer son corps se fracasser contre des rochers situé plus bas. Mais son sort en fut tout autre, puisque c'est dans l'eau que son corps chuta. Même si, avec la vitesse, l'impact avait été douloureux, il bénit les neufs divins d'avoir placer ici de l'eau pour amortir sa chute.

Cependant, les inquiétudes du Dovahkiin revinrent aussitôt : il n'avait jamais apprit à nager. Ce qui est fort fâcheux lorsque l'on se retrouve complètement immergé, embarqué par un violent courant, et ce, dans le noir le plus complet. En agitant ses membres à la façon d'un chat dans l'eau, il parvint à sortir la tête pour reprendre son souffle, mais le courant l'emportait inexorablement. Dans l'agitation, il perçut une voix lointaine qui le fit redoubler d'effort, et appeler à l'aide. Mais la voix ne semblait pas vouloir lui porter secours :

— Mmmh... M'aiq a assisté à bien des situations cocasses, mais celle-là, il ne l'oubliera pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la puissance du courant l'avait déjà emporté loin de l'individu.

Il se débattit tant bien que mal contre le courant, tentant de garder la tête émergé; parfois le courant le faisait sombrer, manquer de suffoquer puis le ramenait à la surface. Il s'acharna ainsi, battant des jambes et des bras, jusqu'à ce que le courant finisse par ralentir, et finalement le Dovahkiin retrouva pied dans cette eau devenue vaseuse. Il se hissa hors de l'eau, alourdi par ses vêtement trempés (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait puisqu'il avait perdu ses pantoufles depuis un bout de temps maintenant et que sa tunique était lacéré de toute part).

Il s'étendit sur la berge un moment, reprenant son souffle, somnola quelques minutes mais un vif pincement vint le tirer des bras de Morphée. Malgré la douleur qui torturait tout son corps, il se leva précipitamment, porta la main à sa ceinture pour se saisir de son arme et embrocher l'immonde créature, mais son fourreau était vide. Il écrasa son pied, nu, sur la carapace de ce qu'il imaginait être un vasard, mais elle se révéla être trop épaisse. Il balança alors sa jambe en arrière puis vint taper dans la carapace mais son pied fut stopper net au moment de toucher. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de taper dans un rocher, ce qui fut beaucoup plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurais imaginé. Mais la bête lui tournait toujours autour alors il réitéra et cette fois réussit à projeter le vasard sur la rive adverse. Ceci fait, il s'éloigna du ruisseau en boitant.

Ses yeux s'étant habitué à la faible luminosité, il parvint à rejoindre un chemin de pierre, où il put reprendre son souffle tranquillement. Le calme de la nuit lui permit de faire un rapide point sur la situation, il devait d'abord savoir où il se situait, trouver une âme charitable à même de l'aider, et finalement rentrer chez lui et tenter d'oublier cette sempiternelle mésaventure. Durant ce court moment de répit, il réalisa que la faim commençait à le ronger.

Peu de temps après, une lumière rougeoyante se profilait à l'horizon. Au loin, sur le sentier, dansaient une torche et sa flamme, baladant avec elles une silhouette.

Se doutant que l'homme, aveuglé par l'éclat de sa torche, ne l'avait pas vu, il hésita à se cacher, le temps que l'inconnu passe, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Après tout, il était le Dévoreur de Dévoreur de Mondes, celui qui vainquit Alduin. Il bomba le torse -ce qui le fit souffrir, dans toute cette agitation il s'était probablement fêlé une ou deux côtes- et essaya vainement de dissimuler sa démarche claudicante. L'homme, qui se trouvait être un vieillard en haillon, une fois qu'il l'eut aperçut, s'arrêta et dévisagea l'enfant de Dragon. Il resta immobile quelques temps, puis lança d'une voix éraillé :

— 'M'avez l'air bien mal en point, mon bon m'sieur, il se tut un instant fouilla ses poches, tendit une petite bourse puis reprit, c'est tout c'que j'ai, z'en aurais sûrement plus besoin qu'moi.

Le Dovahkiin se sentit outragé, voilà qu'un mendiant venait à lui tendre de l'argent. Était-il tombé si bas ? Mais il se ravisa, cet homme ne lui voulait aucun mal, et était même très généreux… et il aurait effectivement bien besoin de quelques pièces, les bandits lui ayant volés tout ses biens.

Il le remercia, d'un ton neutre, s'empara de la bourse puis vint à penser, où étaient donc passées ses bonnes manières? Il poursuivit plus amicalement:

— Vraiment, merci; dites-moi, quel est votre nom ? Je vous revaudrais cela. Y a t'il quelque part où je pourrais vous retrouver ?

— M-mon nom est Grejorg… mais… vous embêter pas pour moi, tachez de survivre, c'est c'qu'on fait tous.

— Si, j'insiste, dès que je rentrerais à mon manoir, je…

— Vot' Manoir ? Le coupa-t'il inquiet. Z'êtes tombé sur la tête ?

Il ravala une fois de plus son amertume :

— Non, j'ai même plusieurs demeure, j-je suis l'enfant de Dragon.

Son interlocuteur plissa les yeux, il lorgna attentivement ses pieds nus tout amochés, remonta son regard sur ses vêtements en lambeaux, posa son regard sur son visage livide parsemé de cicatrices… puis parti dans un fou rire inextinguible. Il se tordait de rire, autant que l'autre se tordait de douleur. Il finit par lâcher sa torche au sol, n'en pouvant plus.

— "L'enfant de Dragon" ! s'esclaffa-t'il.

En face le Dovahkiin bouillait intérieurement, s'il avait eut son arme, il n'est pas impossible qu'il l'aurait utilisée.

C'est alors que son rire devint rauque, du moins, plus rauque encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, puis il commença à tousser, si fort qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Il s'agrippa le torse, vira au rouge, puis s'effondra, raide mort, sur sa torche qui enflamma aussitôt ses morceaux de tissus raccommodés imbibés d'alcool qui lui servaient d'habits.

L'enfant de Dragon resta planté là, le regard perdu dans les flammes du bûcher improvisé, ne réalisant pas pleinement ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps. Après un moment, le feux commençant à s'éteindre, il réalisa qu'il devait se hâter s'il ne voulait pas mourir à son tour, mais d'hypothermie lui.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à l'aube, les pensées infestées des récents évènements. Alors que l'horizon s'éclaircissait, se teintant d'un rouge sang, un serpent de fumée séparait les cieux en deux.

Là, au loin, il voyait fumer la cheminée d'une petite chaumière.


End file.
